<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why do I feel like this? by StayhereforCB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089286">Why do I feel like this?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayhereforCB/pseuds/StayhereforCB'>StayhereforCB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Drabble, He hates feelings, Hurt Choi Yeonjun, Light Angst, M/M, Short, Unrequited Crush, Yeonjun is sad AND mad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayhereforCB/pseuds/StayhereforCB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun hates having feelings for someone who doesn't care, at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why do I feel like this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im just sad lmao but i actually like this one</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crushes are disgusting. </p><p>They're completely unnecessary. </p><p>Nothing about it is good, nothing about having a crush on someone is as pretty as people say it is. </p><p>Having a crush on someone feels like a punch. Or two. It makes you feel anxious, it makes you miserable. All you want to do is be close to them. Talk to them. Get to know them more. </p><p>Seriously, it shouldn't hurt this much, it's just a stupid, one-sided crush, it just makes your heart ache. </p><p>Yeonjun never felt like this, he never felt the pain in his chest caused by a <em>fucking</em> feeling like this. </p><p>It hits different, it's not like when your parents yell at you. It's not like failing a test you studied hard for. It's not like that, it's different because you just don't feel needed, you don't feel loved. </p><p>It makes you think "<em>Am i not good enough</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>Soobin never showed interest in him, he was just a friend, someone who made his palms sweaty and heart racing. Soobin was amazing, he was funny, interesting. </p><p>And he never looked at Yeonjun like that. </p><p>Yeonjun was obvious, he made sure Soobin gets the message and maybe magically fall for him, like how the older wanted it, he hoped it would happen, because he was fucking tired of this. Tired of always reaching out first, tired of staying up late because Soobin had a fucked up sleep schedule and Yeonjun wanted to talk to him. Tired of waiting for a reply from the younger. But the younger was either unbelievably dense, or just too uninterested to do anything about it.</p><p>He isn't even sure how it started, and he doesn't remember the moment he felt <em>'Oh, I like you</em>.' </p><p>It just happened, he caught himself looking forward to meet him, to talk to him, to see his beautiful smile. </p><p>They didn't really know each other, the younger always being mysterious and quiet about his personal life, but Yeonjun didn't want to give up. Well, more like he <em>couldn't</em> give up. </p><p>Every single time he thought about letting it go, letting him walk away and never talk to him again, it failed miserably. </p><p>He just wanted to move on and forget about these feelings towards someone who didn't care. </p><p>So why, just why did he give him mixed signals? Flirt with him occasionally, praise him, tell him he is beautiful? Or was it just in Yeonjun's head? Was it just him being delusional? </p><p>But this night, he decided enough is enough, when he went to sleep with a heavy heart. </p><p>"That's it, im never talking to you again." He says to himself. </p><p> </p><p>But the next day he starts his morning by texting him '<em>have a nice day</em>!!" </p><p> </p><p>Fuck this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>